


Close Your Eyes- WayHaught one shot

by CreampuffMason



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffMason/pseuds/CreampuffMason
Summary: It's a Sunday afternoon, and Waverly wants to take Nicole out on a surprise date. The only thing is, Nicole won't know where they're going until they get there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic, I hope you enjoy it! I wrote it in about two or three days so it might not be brilliant but let me know if you enjoyed it or have any suggestions on how to improve, I love getting feedback and it would be really helpful.  
> Enjoy!

‘Close your eyes.’ Nicole chuckled quietly as her girlfriend walked up behind her and tied a blindfold around her eyes, leaving her in complete darkness. She felt a small pair of arms wrap around behind her, hugging her waist, and a head gently rest on her shoulder. She smiled a smile bright enough to light up the world as Waverly planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Only Waverly could make her smile like that and they both knew it. Standing there, with no vision, in the middle of her tiny apartment, she felt like she had never been able to see more clearly. ‘You’re really serious about all this, aren’t you?’

‘Of course I am!’ Waverly said indignantly as Nicole started laughing at her.

‘Nicooooole….’ She knew Nicole couldn’t stay calm when she put on that whiny voice, and she was right. Nicole’s face fell and she reached forward to hold on to Waverly’s arms.

‘Waves! Please stop baby, I’m sorry, this is gonna be fun! Come on, let’s go!’ Waverly sighed and grinned at Nicole’s pleading expression, stepping closer to her and giving her a quick kiss. She felt that familiar warmth spread throughout her body and in that split second, she thought she could never be happier. And she knew Nicole felt the same- she was smiling that beautiful smile again as she lingered close to her lips, so close that she could feel Nicole’s hot breath against her own. She never wanted the moment to end, but she knew they had to get going. She reached for Nicole’s hand.

‘C’mon babe, let’s go.’

*******

‘Aaaand here we are!’ Waverly said happily, her excitement evident in her voice. She looked over at Nicole, who was standing next to her with her hands on her hips.

‘I think you’re forgetting something sweetheart…’ Nicole giggled at Waverly’s forgetfulness, the blindfold forgotten in her moment of joy.

‘Oh! Right, um, gimme a sec…’ Waverly trailed off as she turned to face her girlfriend, reaching up to take her blindfold off. As soon as she placed her hands on Nicole’s head, however, she felt a pair of hands go around her waist, pulling her closer. Waverly sighed at her and wriggled to try and get out of her embrace, but when Nicole bent down a little to whisper something in her ear, she soon fell silent.

‘Thank you, baby.’ Nicole moved her head slightly as Waverly got up on her tiptoes and leaned forward, closing the small space between them with a gentle kiss. Nicole started to pull away as she felt Waverly untie the blindfold behind her head and opened her eyes to look down at her girlfriend.

‘I hope this is the first view I’ll always get…’ Waverly looked down and giggled, blushing. Then Nicole looked away from Waverly and towards the shop they stood outside. Waverly grinned and grabbed Nicole’s hand as she watched Nicole’s expression change from neutral, to confusion, to amusement. ‘You brought me to a coffee shop? After all this, you brought me to a coffee shop?’

‘Well, I never got the chance to take you up on that cappuccino, did I?’ Nicole laughed at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness and creativity, pulling her in for another long, lingering kiss. Warmth spread throughout her body, filling her with a kind of happiness nothing on Earth could match. She remembered the first time she ever felt like this. Just a few short months ago at work, Waverly burst in unannounced, and the rest was history…

‘Nic? Niiiiiic. NIC!’ Waverly shouted.

‘Hm? What?’ Nicole snapped out of her daze and remembered where she was. ‘Oh right, yeah. What are we waiting for?’

‘For you to return to planet Earth so we can go inside this damn coffee shop already and stop the PDA in the middle of the street?’ Waverly giggled as Nicole gave her a gentle shove. ‘Okay, okay. Let’s go in then.’ Waverly grinned and grabbed Nicole’s hand as they opened the door and walked inside.

‘But I mean, hasn’t the public now been blessed with our cutene- HEY!’ Waverly punched her arm to shut her up, laughing at her terrible attempt at a joke. They walked up to the counter, hand in hand, and ordered two cappuccinos to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Follow me on twitter @not_natvanlis. Or don't. It's up to you. But I mean it'd be cool if you did. I'm just sayin'.


End file.
